


Silver Lining

by Imageman



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, inspired by Transformers: Exodus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imageman/pseuds/Imageman
Summary: Before the hearing of the council, Megatron met Orion Pax on a platform above the Observatory. There, they had a conversation which history never spoke of.Also available in Chinese 中文版本可自取





	Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [黎明到来之前](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602545) by [Imageman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imageman/pseuds/Imageman). 



> Originally in Chinese and self-translated to English.  
> Apologise for all possible mistakes and poor grammar.

There is an outstretch platform right above the dome of the Observatory of Iacon.

It was supposed to be the area for exterior maintenance, however, that operation is no longer required. Cybertronians tend to look downwards nowadays; they no longer seek for the immense universe that lay beyond them. The observatory is displayed as an ancient relic, a leftover of the long-forgotten pursuit, rather than a public facility. When Orion came here, it reminded him of the the beliefs and hopes they once held, which now can only be found in myths and legends. Inevitably, it also reminded him that however prosperous Iacon may be, it’s still a city bleak from the inside.

“Didn’t thought I would find you here,” A familiar voice approached from behind. “Getting some fresh air?”

Orion turned around and saw Megatron walking towards him. He stepped aside, leaving some space for his friend. This is not a broad platform, probably designed to hold no more than three mechs. The ex-gladiator stood beside him, sharing the same view with Orion Pax.

“I like going up here,” Orion replied, “We retrospect what we lost through the telescope, and remember what we have through the platform.”

“It’s what we will have.” Megatron said. The city functions beneath them, smooth and in order, but lack of liveliness. “In a few megacycles, my friend, we’ll confront the council, and get back what is rightfully ours.” He held out a hand, as if caging the planet under his palm. “Not until then, do we finally have what we fought for.”

“When you say that, I suppose you are referring to all Cybertronians.”

“Us, and our followers.” Megatron replied. “No need to take those conservatives into consideration.”  
“Everyone deserves a second chance.”

“No, not everyone.” Megatron said. There was a time when he would show pity looking at Orion, as if witnessing a sparkling. He thought he was naive, didn’t understand the cruelty of harsh reality, but that time has passed. Orion Pax had proved himself to be farsighted and ambitious. He may not have experienced living a life in the lowest rank, but his natural caring would not have made him overlook even the weakest cries for help. When he raised counterpoints to Megatron, it was due to their stands and beliefs, not his lack of consideration. For this Megatron respected his friend, even his different ideology, and to some extend, he actually treasured them.

“But they will at least have the right to protest.” Thus, Megatron continued. “Although we shall be the ones to judge.”

Orion smiled. “That’s exactly what I’m asking for.”

And Megatron couldn’t stop but notice that smile. Smiling is not a common scene in Kaon. Usually, it would stand for satisfaction after murders, success of conspiracies, and relief after survival. It’s a luxury, to be honest, and never comes without a price. But he can see that it’s different for his librarian. When they debate over the future, dream about the coming new era, he saw pure joy lit up his comrade’s spark. He witness hope and devotion within those blue optics, and that enthusiasm almost made him want to return that smile.

Tomorrow will be the beginning of the new age.

“Are you ready for the hearing?” Orion asked.

Megatron smirked. “If you’re asking this, my friend, then I’m afraid you don’t know me so well.” He replied. “I have been preparing this for my whole life.”

Orion quietly starred at his companion. He can feel the red optics burning with rage and the cry for revolution. Sometimes the strength of that power frightens him, makes him wonder whether Megatron will bring down everything that stands between his way to the ultimate goal. But so far they needed that rage. They need that determination and raw energy to start the revolution. He trust his friend, and he trust him to present their cause in front of the council tomorrow with all the pride and dignity that he knew he was born with. Justice lies on their side, they will win over the support of the public, all they need to do is to be acknowledged, and wait for the reformation carry on.

Tomorrow will be the start of everything.

“How do you imagine this to play out?” He asked softly, “There sure will be a large audience tomorrow.”

“It will be intense, as it always should have been.” Megatron replied. “They made a mistake, and now they are going to face the consequences.”

“If we cannot persuade the council—”

“Then I’m afraid we’re talking about a real war.” Megatron said. “You have argued that violence isn’t the best option, and I have agreed. That’s the soul reason why we’re now standing here planning for a hearing, not a full-scale attack. However, my friend, words and persuasions are only be useful to a certain extend, and when things go beyond the limit, violence will be our only choice.”

Orion did not reply, thus Megatron continued. “Tomorrow, our followers will also be on that hearing. And if things don’t go well as planned, they will have their right to express their anger.”

“You’re not speaking of open fire in the High Council, are you?”

“I am merely reminding you of a possible outcome.”

Orion paused. “Where is Soundwave and Shockwave?” He asked.

“I don’t know where they are right now, but they will not miss the hearing tomorrow.” Megatron replied.

“If the said outcome were to come to life,” Orion spoke, “You know I would stop you, Megatron.”

“And I would’ve loved to see you try.” Megatron replied. “If we failed, Orion, they might arrest us on scene.”

“Then I’m afraid no one can tell the future.”

“Indeed.”

A qualified leader must know his followers, and put their abilities in good use. Shockwave and Soundwave are mechs of talents, while Orion is a bit more different. If they are a warship thrusting with the highest speed, Orion would be their watchtower. He would be the one to always call in question; he would be the one to correct them from mistakes. Soundwave have reminded him the danger that lurked within these disagreements, but a self-willed leader is not how Megatron viewed himself. He needs Orion, his opposite view points, his ideology, just as Orion needs him. 

“And if we do succeed.” Megatron asked. “What role are you planning to play in the new era?”

“What role am I playing now?” Orion replied.

“A consultant. If you’re asking for my opinion.” Megatron replied. “Shockwave and Soundwave are my lieutenants, I would not have said the same thing about you. You are not actually one of us. You are an ally.”

“And when our cause no longer stands for a revolution, but the whole Cyberton,” Orion contemplated. “There would be no place for a so called ally. I guess I liked the idea of a consultant. I might as well stick to that.”

“Orion Pax, Chief Consultant in Politics of Cybertron.” Megatron softly replied. “It indeed sound good.”

They stood there for a while, armours barely touching armours. Their disputes and hopes of the bright future slowly faded into the night sky. Above them, the gloomy firmament hovered Iacon, but they both know what glorious galaxies exist beyond it.

Wind blew against their chestplate. Orion could here the pounding of his spark, echoing and mimicking the other beside him. They might be very different, Orion thought, their backgrounds, their view points, and their beliefs, but he had never been so aware that they share the same commitment. They might be walking in the dark, but they’re not alone.

And the dawn is soon to came. 

“We should be leaving.” Orion said.

“Yes.” Megatron replied.

They walked up to the stairs, and Megatron stopped him when Orion was about to open the door.

“Orion.” He spoke.

“Yes?” Orion turned.

From there, he can see Iacon unfolding behind Megatron. He can see the peaks of the Manganese Mountains, the Six Lasers over Cybertron, and Plasma winding beneath their pedes.

“There’s something I want to tell you.” Megatron said. “But I think it can wait till the hearing is over.”

“If it’s not something important, then I’m fine with it.” Orion replied.

He was standing at the edge of the platform. The universe carved onto the dome of the Observatory revealed itself behind Orion. Megatron saw Moon Base One and Two, he saw the galaxy they lived in, the nebula, and stars nearby. Their shimmering light brightened the dome, reflecting upon Orion’s armour.

“No, nothing important.” Megatron replied. “We shall be on our way.”

They closed the door, leaving the night and the conversation on the unspoken side of the history. Beneath them, Iacon is waiting for the next dawn.

Megatron and Orion Pax walked dawn the stairs, straight towards the new era they’re about to start.


End file.
